


Raising the Dead

by Amatia



Category: fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Sorry that this is short. I was trying write something that wasn't shippy at all. I follow a prompt blog and one of the things that was posted by them was “do you have a license to raise the dead?" and I instantly though of Henry. On a different note, I probably won't be posting anymore. A few reasons why, all petty reasons, I have no friends who care about my stuff, no one cares for my stuff, I don't care for my stuff, and I'm also losing interest in this. I'll participate in Valentia week on tumblr, and post here, and if I get selected for a zine, I will participate in that. But when that ends, I'm going to stop. So, see ya around.





	Raising the Dead

"He is what?!" Chrom asked. 

"He is raising the dead." Robin replied. 

"Who gave him a license to raise the dead?" 

"Uh...Last I checked, no one and that shouldn't be a thing." 

Chrom sighed. He and Robin walked outside of the town. They found Risen crawling all over the plain fields. Chrom sighed again. He and his best friend cleared out the field. No matter what they did, they kept on crawling all over the place. The two hoped, by now, that all of the Risen's would be eradicated. It has been a few years since the war had ended. The followed the path of the monsters. When it finally ended, they saw Henry near a lake. 

"Nya hehe." Henry laughed. 

"What the hell Henry?" Chrom yelled out. 

"Oh your highness! What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked. 

"You know why." 

"Oh. Heh, that." 

"How in the hell did you manage to create these things." 

"It's not hard. I just combined different spells and taadaa!~" He said, conjuring up a monster or two.

"Ah!" Robin yelled. "Get it off of me!!" 

"Zaap!~" 

"Gods Henry. Please stop I beg of you." 

"But I want to keep doing it. It's fun and death!" 

"I swear to Naga if you don't stop doing this, I will shove that book up so far up ass all you can feel is death." Chrom said. 

"Who says I don't already feel dead inside!~" 

"HENRY JUST STOP! I DON'T WANT TO THROW YOU INTO THAT LAKE SO YOU CAN FREEZE TO DEATH!" Robin screamed, trying to get the other monster off of himself. "PLEASE!!!" 

"Hehe, okay!~"

"THANK YOU!" He finally killed the other Risen. He slowly calmed himself by pacing his breathing. "I don't much appreciate the other Risen to be a smaller version of Grima. I don't need that kind of heart attack again." 

"I know." 

Chrom placed his hand onto Robin. Helping calm down. "Thank you." 

Robin slowly walked towards Henry. He took the book full of spell and set it on fire. The two parted from Henry and headed back to the castle. Robin was still trying to compose himself. 

"That was one of the most terrifying things in my life! And I saw myself turn into a Death God!!" 

"I just hope that he won't raise the dead again." 

"You never know."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is short. I was trying write something that wasn't shippy at all. I follow a prompt blog and one of the things that was posted by them was “do you have a license to raise the dead?" and I instantly though of Henry. On a different note, I probably won't be posting anymore. A few reasons why, all petty reasons, I have no friends who care about my stuff, no one cares for my stuff, I don't care for my stuff, and I'm also losing interest in this. I'll participate in Valentia week on tumblr, and post here, and if I get selected for a zine, I will participate in that. But when that ends, I'm going to stop. So, see ya around.


End file.
